Nexus of Illusion
'Nexus of Illusion '''is a Crossover Series. Story All Characters Sucking in Portal From Different Worlds and go they Need to Find their Way to explore and Etc. Characters Main Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Fanny Cottontail * Felix the cat * Bosko the Talk-ink Kid * Honey The Talking-ink Kid * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny (Style of Space Jam and Outfit of The Looney Tunes Show) * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yoshimite Sam * Taz Devil * Taz-She Devil * Betty Boop * Bimbo the Dog * Koko the Clown * Fearless Fred (Betty Boop's Trail Style) * Popeye * Olive Oyl * Bluto * Woody Woodpecker * Mighty Mouse * Jerry Mouse * Tom Cat * Spike Dog * Tyke Dog * Kermit the Frog * Gimzo * Miss Piggy * Fuzzy Bear (Muppets) * Fat Albert * Rickety Rocket * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Cookie Monster * Grover * Zayat (Nu,Pogodi) * Volk (Nu,Pogodi) * Moxy (The Moxy Show) * I.M. Weasel * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Slideshow Bob * Dexter (Dexter's Labortory) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo * Arthur Read * Buster Baxter * Binky Barns * Muffy Crosswire * Bender (Futurama) * Peter Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brain Griffin * Ellie (Family Guy) * New Brain * Vinny Filipeli * Spongebob Sqaurepants * Patrick Star * Mr.Eugene Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Robot Jones * Zim * Gir * Jack (Samuri Jack) * Aku * XJ-9 aka Jenny * Danny Phantom * Skulker * Ben tennyson (orginal) * Gwen tennyson (orginal) * Ben tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Gwen tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Kevin Levin * Ben tennyson (Reboot) * Gwen tennyson (Reboot) * Chowder * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fether * Agent P aka Perry the Platypus * Dr.Heniz Doofenshimirtz * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Fionna the Human * Cake the Cat * Prince Gumball * Ice Queen * Shermy (Adventure Time) * Beth the Pup Princess * Chris Kirkman * Danny Vasquez * Beth Tezuka * Wallow * Cat-Bug * Impossibear * Plum (Bravest Warriors) * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) * Ilana * Octus/Mr.Linus/Newton Linus * General Modula * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Nichole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Penny Fitzferald * Banana Joe * Tobias Wilson * Masami Yoshida * Mrs.Jötunheim * Hector Jötunheim * Bill Cipher * Sanjay Patel * Craig the Snake * Megan Sparkle * Hector Flanagan * Star Butterfly * Steven Universe * Garnet (steven Universe) * Jasper (steven Universe) * Rick (Rick and Morty) * Morty (Rick and Morty) * Summer (Rick and Morty) * Mr.Meeseeks (Rick and Morty) * Bunsen * KO (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Rad (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Strike (OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus) * Shunsaku Ban aka Victor Pompous * Astro Boy * Kimba aka Leo (Kimba the White Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) * Kitty aka Lyra * Pauley Cracker aka Coco * Claw aka Bubu * Sally The Witch * Lum Invader * Goku * Vegeta * Trunks (Future Version, Dragonball Z Style) * Frieza * Perfect Cell * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Venus * Sailor Jupiter * Hellboy (Hellboy (anime) ) * Agumon * Gabumon * Paramon * Renamon * Myotismon * InuYasha * Doremi Harukaze * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Grimhilde * Maleficent * Godzilla * Zilla * King Caesar * Mechagodzilla * Winnie the Pooh * Shere Khan (Disney's Jungle Book) * James T.Kirk * Comander Spock * Edith Keeler's Fate (Star Trek) * Darth Vader * Taran (The Black cauldron) * Princess Eilonwy * The Horned King * Ariel * Ursula * T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Jafar (aladdin) * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Scar (aka Taka) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lighting * Jessie (Toy Story) * Rex (Toy Story) * Hamm (Toy Story) * Qaszimodo * Esmarlda * Calude Frollo * Hades (Disney) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Z (Antz) * Princess Bala * Corporal Weaver (Antz) * General Mandible * Flik * Princess Atta * Tarzan * Shrek * Princess Fiona * Donkey * Oscar (Sharktale) * Lenny Lino the Shark * Angie (Sharktale) * Don Lino the Shark * Skipper (Madagascar) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Rico (Madagascar) * Private (Madagascar) * King Julien XIII * Maurice * Mort * Marlene (Peguins of Madagascar) * Clover (All Hail King Julien) * Po * Master Tigress * Gru * Wreck it Ralph * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Buster Moon * Johnny (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Ash (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Lance (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) * Cat in the Hat * Horton the Elephant * The Lorax * Grinch * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Garfield * Odie the Dog * Heathcliff * Superman * Wonder Woman * Batman * The Flash * Aquaman * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * The Joker * The Killer Croc * Lex Luther * Robin (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Starfire (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Cyborg (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Darksied * Anti-Monitor * Trigon (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Imperiex-prime * Spider Man * Thor * Iron man * Captain America * The Black Panther * Quicksilver (X-Men) * Scarlet Witch * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Red Skull * Loki * Thanos * Galactus * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Kid (Mario Party-Mario Party 7) * Geno * Mallow (Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the seven stars) * Rosalina the Queen of the Lumas and Galaxies * Major Burrows * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Kamken the Magikoopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * King K. Rool * Link * Princess Zelda * Ganondorf/Ganon * Samus Aran * Ridley * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombari * Krystal (Star Fox) * Wolf O'Donnel * Kriby * Meta Knight * Gooey (Kirby) * Rick Kine & Coo (Kirby) * Adeleine (Kirby) * Marx * King Dedede * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Oshawott * Snivy * Tepig * Fennekin * Chespin * Froakie * Popplio * Litten * Rowlet * Meowth * Charizard * Mewtwo * Lucario * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Judy Summmers (F-zero) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Crash Bandicoot * Dr.Neo Cortex * Spyro the Dragon * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Parappa The Rapper * Kratos * Zues (god of War) * Hades (god of war) * Ploygon man (Playstation All-stars Battle Royale) * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Tabuu (super Smash Bros.Brawl) * Sonic the hedgehog * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Tails "Miles" Prowser * Knuckles the Echidna * Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik * Chaos 0 * Tikal the Ehcidna * Shadow the hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephlies the Dark * Infinite The Jackel * Mega Man * Proto man * Cut man * fire Man (Megaman) * Ice Man (Megaman) * Gutsman * Dr.Willy * Pac-Man * Ryu * Chin Li * Heihachi Mishima * Siegfried (Soul Calibur) * Cloud Strife (Final fantasy) * Soild Snake (Metal Gear) * Sub-Zero * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Earthworm Jim * Lilac (Planet Freedom) * Carol (Planet Freedom) * Sans (Undertale) * Papyrus * Undyne * Optimus Prime * Megatron * Twilight Sparkle (Uniocorn Only) * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Apollo Gauntlet * Ozborne (Apollo Gauntlet) * He-Man * Baxter (Super Baxter) * Gunther (Super Baxter) * Princess Denise (Super Baxter) * Mahroe (Super Baxter) * Jack the hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Monera the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Gilde the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog productions) * Buroka the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Aisyah the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Molly Ketty the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Valery the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Kerstin the Cat (Molly Ketty productions) * "Sweets" (Molly Ketty Productions) * Blade the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Blue the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Fella (Deviantart) * Molly Ceelen (Deviantart) * Emali Hawthorn (Deviantart) * Zeta R-02 (Deviantart) * Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) * SMG4 (SMG4) * Edd (Eddsworld) * Tom (Eddsworld) * Matt (Eddsworld) * Tord (Eddsworld) * Chancellor James "C.J." Brown (Paws and Tales) * Staci Clemmer (Paws and Tales) * Ned Cleaver (Paws and Tales) * Pinkie Gongoozler (Paws and Tales) * Marsha Moffet (Paws and Tales) * Hugh McClaw (Paws and Tales) * Tiffany Rockler (Paws and Tales) * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Owen (Total Drama Island) * Izzy (Total Drama Island) * Gwen (total Drama Island) * Duchan (Total Drama Island) * Marshall (Paw Patrol) * Chase (Paw Patrol) * Rubble (Paw Patrol) * Rocky (Paw Patrol) * Zuma (Paw Patrol) * Skye (Paw Patrol) * Tracker (Paw Patrol) * Everest (Paws Patrol) Secondary Characters *Miss Kitty (Felix the Cat) *Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Bullwinkle (Rock and Bullwinkle Show) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Festro (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) *Prohyas and Vambre Warrior *Hoppus *Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear *Carol (Ok Ko Let's Be Heroes) *Alex (Madagascar) *Marthy (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Master Shifu *Espio The Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squrill Major Characters *Pluto (Mickey's Dog) *Butch the Bulldog *Rock Bottom (Felix the Cat) *Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) *Melody (Little Mermaid) *Genie (Aladdin) *Mulan *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Goku (Yūyūki) *Chao (Yūyūki) Minor Characters *Max Goof *Roxanne *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scooge McDuck *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Chico, Harpo, Groucho, Gummo, and Zeppo Marx *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *Angry Video Game Nerd *Pingu Cameos *Gerg Universe (Steven Universe) *SuperGirl *Krypto the Super Dog *Wordgirl Mentioned *TTG Beast Boy (in Ep26 TTG Raven Said "This Beast Boy (Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003-2005) ) is way Tall and Hansom but way beasty than This Beast Boy (TTG Beast Boy) that i know to Me.) *Grandpa max (Orginal) *Grandpa Max (Reboot) *Dr.Anime (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) *Cheiva (Molly-Ketty Productions) *Chris Mclean (total Drama Island) Locations *Mouseville (Mickey Mouse) *Wasteland (Epic Mickey) *Forest (Looney Tunes) *Galaluna (Sym-bionic Titan) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Athnes, Greece (God of War) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) Travia * The concept of the series was inspired by ''OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus Episode and the Super Smash Bros., Playstation All-star Battle Royale, and Kingdom Hearts video game series respectively, while the title was inspired by the Illusion video game series staring Mickey Mouse and OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus. Category:Crossover